Allon
The Allons are Eggbrooder's species in no series. They live on the planet Terradino, the same planet as Vaxasaurians. Appearance Allons have bodies of eggs and short beige arms. Their fingers are really dark brown claws. Their heads are a little bit below the top of his body. They have long necks, but not that long. Their heads are mostly a square, but it splits into rectangles with a yellow eye on each. They have small head horn things like Appoplexians, and they resemble flames. They have two small blue legs that slant down and then come down straight in the front, and the same thing in the back. Allons have long purple tails like members of Jury Rigg's species. They are the size of Gourmands. Powers *Controlling dinosaur eggs *Controlling prehistoric times *Super speed *Great agility *Time travelling to the prehistoric times *Sharp fangs *Sharp claws *Poisoning living things with his tail *Shooting fog from his fingers *His scratch can make anything dinosaur-like, even objects *Turning anything back into an egg *Turning any kind of egg into a dinosaur egg *Absorbing the abilities of any kind of bird *Absorbing the abilities of any kind of dinosaur *Shooting eggs from his bottom *Controlling how a dinosaur egg is cared for so they can hatch into different kinds of dinosaurs *Controlling how a bird egg is cared for so they can hatch into different kinds of birds *Evolving dinosaurs *Devolving dinosaurs *Evolving birds *Devolving birds Weaknesses They cannot use their 1st, 2nd, 5th, 11th, 12th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, or 21st power if a monkey or one-celled organism is around. Unfortunately, monkeys are common in the region of Allons. Their weakness is because the evolutionary line of human is effective, like dinosaurs or birds. Info Scientists from all kinds of species often travel to the region of Allons. This is because Allons are needed for basic growth and evolution. Allons are almost always busy. They spend 2/4 of their day working with eggs and animals, and 1/4 of it stuck in an evolution. If Allons get married, their children will be storks which turn their parents into birds. Then, the parents fly to Earth, while the stork dies. Most Allons go through metamorphosises, which is unfortunate. After 78 months of life, Allons start the metamorphosis. They become larger. Then, they get in groups. Then, they get veins on their head. Then, they get veins on their tail. Then, they get veins on their arms and legs. Then, they get veins on every part of their body. Then, the vains expand and become closer together, covering up important parts such as eyes. Then, they become made of veins. Then, the Allons change shape. Then, one large yellow eye grows on where the head used to be, and at the same time, the veins of different Allons connect. Then, two Allon groups become two misshapen Allons in the path of metamorphosis. Then, the Allons become to take shape. Then, the Allons grow silly parts, or parts in the wrong places. Then, after 80 days, the metamorphosis is complete. The Allons could become: *Vaxasaurians *Any type of bird *Any type of dinosaur *Ptacadoretyl (Terradino equivalents of pterodactyls) *Terradino acid bugs (tiny insects that clean liquid off of living things, then turns into acid and spits it onto enemies) *Swamp cid acephosaurus (all swamo cid acephosauri started off as an Allon) Known Allons *Eggbrooder *Some Vaxasaurians (previous Allons) *Some birds (previous Allons) *Some dinosaurs (previous Allons) *Some ptacadoretyls (previous Allons) *Some Terradino acid bugs (previous Allons) *All swamp cid acephosauri Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Ultimatehero Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Free Usage